harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
April (SoM)/Quotes
'First Introduction' "Um... Hello... Y-You're the person who... who recently m-moved into town... N-Nice to m-meet you..." "M-My name is April. My mom runs a flower shop and I... I help her do it." "Um... D-Do you like flowers, by any chance? If you give f-flowers or crops f-fertilizer... they'll grow better!" "Then you can harvest r-really high-quality flowers and... and crops... I think..." "So, um... G-Good luck with your... your farming...!" "I-I hope to see you around... from now on..." 'Chat' *"H-H-Hello...!" *"Um... H-Hello there... I h-hope you're having a... a good day of work..." *"Um... So... Player, do you... also like taking walks... around town...?" *"I p-played all the time at your f-farm! I made garlands of flowers... L-Lots of them!" *"I-I have plenty of seeds, so... p-please grow lots of pretty flowers." *"So y-you're working on a farm...? I, um, never even knew th-there was one here..." *"Tee-hee... It's a l-lovely day, isn't it...? I feel, um, all h-happy inside...!" *"O-Oh, player! Tee-hee... It m-makes me so happy to see you!" *'Night:' "*Yawwwwn*... I get, um...sleepy once it gets dark out. S-Sorry for yawning... It's r-rude of me...!" *'Low Stamina:' "Um, e-excuse me, but y-you're about to f-faint...! Are... Are you okay?" 'Gift Reactions' *'Loved Gift:' "I... I can have TH-THIS...?! Oooh! I l-love it! Thank you so much!" *'Liked Gift:' "Th-This is... for m-me...? Really...? Th-Thank you so much!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Uh... I-I'm sorry, but... I just... don't like it v-very much..." *'Birthday Gift:' "Ooh, is this...a birthday gift... for me? And... And...it's just what I wanted! Thank you so much...!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Th-Thanks, but... I-I couldn't possibly take more th-than one gift from you today." 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Spring:' "Um... S-Spring... is when lots of f-flowers bloom. Tee-hee... That's why it's my favorite season..." *'Fall:' "Um... The flowers in fall tend to be v-vibrantly colored... so they look just beautiful..." *'Winter:' "In w-winter the w-water is so cold that... it makes watering the flowers much more difficult..." *'Sunny:' "Tee-hee... It's a l-lovely day, isn't it...? I feel, um, all, h-happy inside...!" *'Rainy:' "I-I know the rain is good for the flowers and p-plants, but... I hope it gets s-sunny soon..." *'Snowy:' "The snow... looks beautiful, but... It's so c-cold it makes my teeth chatter... Brrrr..." 'Festival' *'Lost a Contest:' "I'm sorry you didn't w-win the Contest... B-But I'm sure you'll do better next time!" *'On her birthday:' "Y-Yes...it is my birthday. I-I'm flattered that you remembered..." *'New Year's Eve:' "So, um... the year is almost over. It seemed like it, um... kind of flew by... didn't it?" *'New Year's Day:' "Um... I hope that f-flowers will bloom beautifully this year!" *'Starry Night Festival:' "It's n-not long until the Starry Night Festival. I hope, um... I hope the weather is good..." 'Marriage Lines' *'Having a Baby:' "Y-Your new baby came...! Was it a b-boy... or a g-girl...?" *'Second Child is born:' "N-Now child is so proud that he/she gets to be a big brother/sister to child!" Category:Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories Category:Seeds of Memories Quotes